A Loving Family
by SoulSinger111
Summary: Some Outlawqueen family fluff, I hope yall like it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**So I want you to know that i'm such a huge outlawqueen shipper.**

**I decided to write a new story about outlawqueen,**

**I hope you guys like it,**

**please please review if you want more,**

**I don't own OUAT.**

**A Loving Family**

* * *

Ever since their wedding, Regina found her happy ending. They loved each other so much, they were one. Robbin moved in with little Roland, Henry was home whenever he wanted (Emma was very thoughtful). Henry took the big brother image very seriously, he decided to teach Roland how to sword fight with his wooden swords (the ones Charming gave him), how to play video was so sweet when Henry let him win a sword fight or helped him reach a higher level in his cool video game, Regina just loved watching them, they were her family her everything. She had people to live for, she didn't need anyone or anything else.

Regina sat on the sofa next to the kids they were watching the Disney version of "Robbin Hood". Robbin walked in he looked over To see Regina holding her head with her hand, like she was dizzy: "hey my queen, is something wrong, are you okay baby?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure hun it's just that my head is pounding and I'm really tired" she answered with a yawn. Robbin took a sit next to her and wrapped his hand around her tight, "you should rest" he whispered in her ear as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

When the credits started to roll Robbin looked around and found that Roland fell asleep but so was Regina "hey mom" Henry said , "she's asleep, you should get to bed kid, it's way past your bedtime" Robbin replied, Henry rubbed his eyes nodded and went upstairs.  
Robbin put Regina's head on the pillow, then he picked Roland up to his bed. He went back to the living room to take Regina, he picked her up and started walking towards their room.

Regina felt like she was moving, she opened her eyes and saw that Robbin was holding her in his arms she smiled, "how are you feeling?" He asked her. "Okay I guess..mm your holding me because I fell asleep.." She got closer and kissed him "well I didn't want to wake you love" he said with his gorgeous smile and she gave him her special smile.  
Regina wasn't feeling okay, her migraine was killing her, nothing helped that awful feeling of tiredness. "Thank you dear" Regina said as he put her on the bed, he laid next to her looking at her as she slept, she was his forever and he thanked god everyday for it.

**2:30 am**

Regina woke up she was sweaty and her head hurt really bad, she got out of bed but she couldn't stand so she sat on the bed scared that she would fall. She didn't want to wake Robbin, but she had no other choice because she felt like she was going to pass out. "Robbin" she whispered with pain "Robbin wake up... Please" the pain was getting worse _what's wrong with me?_. "Robbin.." She said louder as he jumped straight into a sitting position "what's going on my queen?" He asked. "I I...i..don't know I...I..don't feel good" she replied holding her temple,he got up and went to her side of the bed he held her tight she looked pale, "I'm gonna bring you some painkillers and water" she nodded.

Robbin ran downstairs took a water bottle from the fridge and the Advil from the kitchen closet and went upstairs, "here Gina take these" he said as he walked inside but she wasn't there, he noticed that the light in the bathroom was on so he knocked on the door, she opened the door as she sat on the floor "thank you Robbin" she replied with a little smile she took the cold water, she had heat waves,water really helped for that so she drank it and took the pills from his hand. "I didn't mean to wake you I just felt really bad" she said, he made her feel safe when he was next to her, "It's okay" he reassured her. They went back to bed, Regina felt a bit better so she managed to fall asleep. Robbin was worried about her,_It must be a virus or the flu_ , he kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

**10 am**

Regina opened her eyes she felt like she was gonna get sick, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She wasn't okay, it never happened to her before, every time she caught something her body would fight it because of the spell she made years ago that prevented sicknesses. She sat on the floor next to the toilet, too tired to even night was horrible she had these strange dreams, dreams about Cora taking her family away , "you will always stay miserable" she remembered her mother saying that to her in her dream, she shook her head from the awful memory. Whatever thing she had was taking over her emotions over her body, then she thought about it _what if I..what if I..I'm pregnant_ she stopped, a baby, her and Robbin's, a new start then she stopped again "oh my" she said out loud. She wasn't sure but she had to know.

Robbin was sitting with Henry, he tried to help him with his school work he saw that Regina was coming down with a big smile on her face, "good morning love how are you today?" He asked as he offered her the chair next him. "Much better thank you, morning Henry lots of homework uh?" She said he nodded still looking at his History book. She thought about it but she couldn't say anything till she'd find out, "Coffee?" Robbin asked. "Umm sure..." _Wait I can't have coffee_ "you know what dear will you make me some hot coca please?" He nodded and said "Of course".

"Where's my little Roland?" _Where is he it's too quite here_ ,she loved him so much he was the baby of the family, "he's sleeping." Henry replied "still? Wow he must be tired ,hun wake him up before he won't be able to sleep tonight...correction WE won't be able to sleep tonight" she said, Robbin laughed then he handed her the hot chocolate, she was happy and he was glad she felt better, "so I have to go to the doctor are you gonna be okay with these two?" She asked, "Sure" he answered then he kissed her , Henry looked at them and said "eww you guys get a room!". Regina let out a grin, she looked at the clock she had to go if she wanted to be there in time, "I have to go Henry listen to your dad while I'm gone" she said and she got out of the house.

Regina reached doctor Whale's room, then she knocked on the door, "come in" he said, she walked in and sat on the chair in front of Whale ,"so how are you doing Regina?" He asked. She was nervous but she still managed to say "I..I think I might be pregnant". "Well we'll do a blood test to make sure" he turned to open the door and yelled "Marie" "Marie is our nurse she'll do the blood test and then you can go home I'll call you as soon as I have the results"

"Okay thank you doctor Whale" she replied, he nodded "you're welcome"

After going to the doctor Regina went to Granny's to buy some lunch for everyone then she drove back home. She really wanted to know the results of the test, and she wanted to tell Robbin everything, she hated hiding things from him.  
Regina opened the door and said "lunch everyone" she saw Roland running down the stairs "mommy" he yelled, "watch out sweetie" she said scared that he'd fall over, he ran to her arms she picked him up "how's my little man" she kissed his forehead. "Mommy Henry pushed me off the couch and he took the tv remote!" He said with tears in his eyes, Henry? _He wouldn't do such thing to Roland_ "Henry?!" She yelled but he didn't answer "Henry come here right now!" She demanded but still he didn't show up. Regina walked to the living room with Roland in her arms and saw that Henry was in front of the Tv playing his video games "Henry turn it off!" She said in her motherly tone Henry kept playing his video games and ignored her. "I said turn it off right now!" Henry looked up and turned off his game, "now why did you pushed your brother? And why did you take the tv remote while he was watching the Tv!?"

"I..I didn't push him mom he's lying! After doing my homework I told him that it's my turn to play the video games and he could go to your room to watch TV.." He explained "but he didn't move I called dad and then he decided to go to your room"  
"Is it true Roland?" She asked the little boy, "no, you pushed me! You are lying, mom I'm right!" Regina didn't know what to do because they both said they're right so she took the TV wire out and the remotes then she said "no TV for a week, for both of you!" . Henry tried to put up a fight "WHAT? are you serious?! Nooo.." She stopped him "another no and it'll be for a month!" Roland didn't really care because he loved his toys and when there were lightening storms he would go to his parent's room and watch TV till he'd fall asleep. Robbin came in the living room "what's going on?" He asked, she took him aside and said "did you know they were fighting over the TV?". "No I was reading a book in our room, Henry said he'd keep an eye on him, what happened?" he replied, "I took the TV wire out no Tv or video games for a week" Robbin nodded.  
"Come on kids I brought lunch" she said.

**8 pm**

The kids were asleep she was sitting on the bed still waiting for Dr Whale's call. Robbin was asking questions about what the doctor said she had , she explained that she had to do some tests and they were still waiting for the results, well she wasn't lying,she was hiding the fact that she might be pregnant.  
Just when she thought to get up and take a shower the phone rang, she picked up "hello Regina?" Dr Whale said ,"yes" she answered she was so nervous , _come on say it Whale say it!_. "Well I have your results congratulations you're pregnant!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading:D**

**Please review, tell me if i should keep going :-)**


	2. The News

**Hey guys, thank you for your reviews :)**

**So season finale was amazing, but i cried when Regina got hurt from Robbin.**

**True love ain't easy I learned it from Snowing.**

**Hope for Outlawqueen, this ain't over! **

**I wrote a new chapter,**

**I hope ya'll like it.**

**I don't own OUAT! **

**The News**

* * *

_"...congratulations you're pregnant"_  
Whale's voice still resonated in her mind, she was full of joy crying tears of happiness. Robbin was in the shower, she didn't know how to tell him then she had this idea...

Robbin got out of the shower, he sat on the bed next to sleeping Regina. Regina turned around opened her eyes and started to kiss him, he looked at her and asked "what's with all the kisses did I do something?"  
She laughed "yeah kind of I just want to tell you, that you're gonna have a new job soon" he looked at her in confusion,  
She let out a big smile and said "you're gonna be the captain of diaper duty soon" ,he was shocked when he realized "oh my.. Gina you're pregnant!? .." She stopped him "are you happy?",  
"Of course! I'm thrilled, I'm excited, I can't describe how happy I am!" He kissed her passionately and put his hand on her stomach it was his baby in there, "I love you baby, I love you my queen" he whispered and kissed her again.

**6 am**

Regina was starting to get restless she was nauseous and her head was killing her, but she knew why and it was worth every headache and every nausea she had. She got up and ran to the bathroom hoping that Robbin won't wake up, but he did, he came to the bathroom and she said "get out, I don't want you to see me like this" he looked at her she was hurting and he couldn't leave her alone; "not a chance! I'm staying with you wether you like it or not,and whenever you feel like this you wake me up I don't care if it's 3 am!". He was so caring she loved him so much for that, he was ready for their little prince or princess. After she took a shower she came back to bed and he asked her "babe how are we gonna tell Henry and Roland?"  
"We should tell them over lunch or dinner" she replied , he nodded in agreement.

**8 am**

Roland got in his parents room quietly they were still sleeping so he climbed up the bed and laid his head between them.  
Robbin woke up he felt like someone was kicking his back, he turned around to Regina's side he saw that Roland was between him and Regina playing with his fingers,  
"Hey RoRo" he said, Roland smiled; "papa I'm hungry"  
"Let's go get you something to eat kid" just when he wanted to take Roland downstairs Regina said "good morning, how's my little prince?" She hugged Roland, "mommy" he said. Robbin loved seeing them like that but Regina needed sleep "Come on why won't I make you some breakfast and you let mommy rest" . "It's okay babe I don't feel like sleeping anymore, I could use some breakfast" hungry that's good, at least she's not hurting,Robbin thought.

Robbin made omelets for the three of them, Henry was out for school already, after school he was gonna stay with his mom and grandparents they had a movie night, Regina couldn't call it off because of the punishment, she didn't want him to watch any TV or play any video games he had there but the day was Emma's day .

The smell of the omelet was good, Regina was so hungry she felt like she hadn't eaten in days, but then just when he brought her the plate she was sick again, she ran to the bathroom Robbin behind her rubbing her back. She sat on the floor feeling desperate that she couldn't eat anything or look at any food : "ughh I can't! I'm so hungry.." She looked down at her stomach and whispered "come on baby let me eat something" . She took Robbin's hand and they got back to the kitchen Roland was eating his breakfast, Regina couldn't eat that, she knew if she would, she'd throw it all up, "I think I'll just have some cereal" she said. "Right up my queen, just sit down" he replied, she looked at him and whispered so Roland won't hear "I'm pregnant not sick!" Robbin led out a laugh.

After eating their breakfast Roland pleaded "please mommy I wanna watch Tv, please..." He put on his cute puppy look she had hard time resisting to that look, "oh fine, besides I'm sure Henry will watch Tv and play video games at the Charmings" she said. One hour later Regina's phone rang it was Henry She picked up "hey honey what's up?" , "my mom is sick, grams and gramps won't let me near her so movie night isn't an option I'm coming home after school" he replied. "Okay we're waiting, we have something to tell you" she said, he was very curious to discover what was it but he knew he needed to come home for it, so he told her goodbye and hung up.

It was almost noon Regina was super hungry but she was also afraid to eat. Robbin offered her something every five minutes ,he was playing on her nerves because ever since she told him about the pregnancy he put on his overprotective mood and he wouldn't leave her alone; "Regina I'll bring you anything you want but you have to tell me what do you want to eat" he said. She decided to ignore him "I'm gonna go make us some pasta", she got to the kitchen and started to make the pasta, she knew Henry would be home soon, and Henry was always hungry.  
Regina came back to the living room she saw that Roland was struggling to keep his eyes open, she forgot the little man still took naps, Henry got home and yelled "mom I'm home"  
Regina said to Robbin "come on lunch is ready" Robbin woke little Roland so he'd eat, it was the chance to tell them.

They were all eating, Regina decided she should go first "so boys your father and I have something to tell you" she smiled, they were really curious sitting impatient "well you're gonna be big brothers soon", Henry was so surprised;  
" Really ?! That's so awesome!" Henry said. She knew Henry would be thrilled but Roland didn't seem to understand "what do you mean?" He asked, Robbin looked at him "it means mommy has a little baby inside her tummy" he opened his eyes in shock "a baby?", Regina nodded. "And when do we get the baby?" They all laugh "in less than nine months" Regina replied. Roland was so confused but he kept eating his pasta.

**Couple of months later..**.

Regina already started to show, but she said she didn't want to tell anyone just yet, "Today we find out what we're having" Robbin was so excited to find out if It was a girl or a boy. Regina wanted a little girl, Henry Robbin and Roland wanted a boy.  
"Yes, we should go the appointment is in fifteen minutes"in his office,"hey Regina ,Robbin, ready to go see your baby?" They both nodded in excitement . Regina sat on the chair, Robbin held her hand tight, and there it was their baby on the that small screen "let's see here is baby one, and here ...is baby two..and They both are girls congratulations!" He smiled. Regina and Robbin were shocked they both managed to say "twins?", Whale nodded. They looked at each other "we're having twins" Robbin said then he kissed her they were the happiest parents in the world, Regina started crying and Robbin hugged her tight, "they're perfect already" Regina said looking at the monitor again, Whale printed pictures so they could show the boys, they were thrilled to show them their new sisters. When Robbin and Whale got out of the room Regina looked down at her stomach and whispered "I love you girls".

* * *

**Please please review, do you guys want more ?**


	3. My Little Angels

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't posted lately,**

**School is driving me crazy.**

**Here's A new chapter:)**

**Hope ya'll enjoy it ,**

**I don't own OUAT!**

**My Little Angels**

* * *

Regina and Robbin got back home, they were thrilled to tell Henry and was doing his homework in the kitchen and Roland was drawing with the new colors Emma gave him, Henry looked at Regina and asked "mom how was it? Do we have a sister or a brother?" She looked down at her belly and smiled she was so excited "we're having twins, you're gonna have two baby sisters" she said.

"Wow two babies this is so cool" Henry replied. Roland was drawing he didn't really understand, then he rose his head from the paper "I want to meet them, mommy when will they come?" He asked he was impatient already, "Roland baby,they'll be here soon trust me" Regina said with a smile, she turned around to see Robbin laugh about Roland's question.

**Couple of months later..**

The Babies woke her they were moving really fast inside, she opened her eyes,as she breathed faster, they never startled her like that before. She remembered Robbin was out with the kids they headed to the stables with Charming, she was alone because he wanted her to rest as much as she could, after all her due date was coming, three weeks till little Roland could meet them like he was bugging about it ever since they told the boys, three weeks till they all get to see the little babies.

"Hey what's wrong mama's little angels?" She said looking down at her belly, they didn't calm down, something was wrong, she had to call Robbin. She dialed his number when a sharp pain hit her body, "ahh" she screamed "Robbin come home something's..babies...something...ii.s..wrong, ahh" she hung up. Robbin was frightened,the scream he heard was horrified. _they must be coming_ he calmed himself "David I have To go something's wrong with Regina will you watch the boys?" He asked David nodded and said "of course". then he ran to the car he was so nervous he could barely drive, he thought about the little babies, he was excited, and worried for his wife. He opened the door running to the living room where he left Regina before. he saw her struggling with pain "Robbin I think my water just broke" she was all wet, then she screamed again, "let's get you to the hospital".

He drove fast, he never drove like that before, Regina was crying and screaming, he tried to calm her down by saying "try to breath babe we are not far" but she answered "shut up.. Shut up.. If I could breath I'd already do it! I..I i can't it's so painful" she was crying again. They reached the hospital,Whale was sitting next to the counter ,Robbin yelled "Whale, the babies are coming", they brought her a wheelchair.

Whale led them to the room and then he did an ultrasound "Regina their heads are still up I have to operate" Regina was shocked she was scared, a C-section? ,"No Whale, I can't, I can't have a surgery!" She said crying. "I'm afraid we don't have a choice here, Regina, we talked about this a lot.." She stopped him and screamed with tears "and you said that I'd carry the babies to term and that they'd be head first till birth!"

He disagreed "I said you have odds to carry the babies to term, I didn't promise anything and besides we already talked about the option for a C-section״ . she kept crying, she read all about the C-section it was really scary, some women didn't even recover, she was scared she was frightened but she knew that she had Robbin by her side,"I can't do this, i'm not ready they're safe inside of me can't you leave them there?" She yelled , the constrictions were more painful than ever, "soon they won't be safe inside of you there are risks about babies staying in their mothers womb longer than they should, Regina let me operate" he replied. Robbin held her hand tight "you can do this They'll be here soon just think about it our little princesses will be here soon" he reassured her, she nodded.

"We'll get you ready, I'm gonna be back soon with the epidural injection it will help with your pain" an injection, Regina hated needles, and she knew it's gonna hurt.

Whale came back few minutes later with a huge needle and Regina asked "and where do you think you're going with that?"

"Well I have to inject this to your back so your pain will hurt less" he explained. After she finally agreed to get the epidural injection she was taken to surgery.

**Two hours later:**

Whale held the first baby in his arms and handed her to her father "look Gina" he said exploring the baby's perfect facial feature , Regina looked at her then back at Robbin "how should we call her?" She asked , they hadn't picked the names because whenever they reached the subject back home,they started arguing, Robbin wanted names like Celine, Scarlett, Anna, she wanted Madison, Bella, Lena, they couldn't pick, but they knew that it was time to. Robbin looked at the baby and said "how about Madison" Regina smiled and replied "perfect, she's perfect" then Whale brought the other one to Robbin's arms, she was smaller than Madison, she was so tiny "how about Scarlett for this little one?" Regina asked, Robbin hugged her and said "perfect so pretty for this tiny one".

Regina was brought to the recovery room, she wanted more time with the babies but they had to rest just like she had to, Whale said she'd see them soon because she'd have to feed them. Both parents were thrilled over the moon, Robbin called Charming and asked him to bring the kids so they could meet their sisters, Charming was telling everybody and they all yelled "congratulations" Robbin could hear them over the phone,then Roland was asking to speak to his dad "daddy I'm coming ,I'm coming make sure they won't run!" Robbin laughed quietly so he won't wake Regina, she was exhausted. "They won't run RoRo they're waiting for you" then he said "see you in a bit" and hung up.

Whale came in the room and saw Robbin and the kids sitting on the little couch waiting to see the girls, Regina was sleeping, "hey Whale is everything alright can we see them?" Robbin asked. Whale looked at him, he had to tell him alone, something was up "can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked him, Robbin got worried "sure..boys keep an eye on your mother for a second alright?" The boys nodded.

Robbin and Whale went out of the room and stood in the hallway "you're worrying me, what's wrong?" Robbin asked. "Well little Scarlett was having trouble breathing and because she is too tiny we had to put her in an incubator, but it's okay it's just till she'll grow a bit more and will breath on her own, hopefully there won't be any other complications.." Robbin stopped him and asked "complications? What do you mean? What other complications?"

Whale saw the worry in Robbin's eyes "listen, she's a preemie , her Immune system is very vulnerable in this stage, we're scared to expose her so she's gonna stay in the NICU,only you and Regina can see her for now" Robbin understood but he kept worrying then he asked "how's Madison doing?" Whale smiled and answered "she's good you can go get her, I'm gonna tell Regina okay?" Robbin nodded.

Whale was back in Regina's room, he saw she was awake hugging her kids then she turned to him and he said "how are you feeling Regina?" "Good I guess, can i see my babies?". He wanted to tell her but the kids were in the room,"Henry why won't you take Roland and go get something from the cafeteria?" Henry took Roland while Whale was trying to find a way that won't worry Regina more than she already was about her babies, she couldn't stope thinking about them. "Well Robbin is bringing Madison here so you can see her and feed her, and Scarlett, she needs to stay put, she's in an incubator for now" Regina was shocked she tried to get out of bed but her whole body just hurt so much "what are you doing? Don't try to get up, you can harm your stitches" he said .

"I want to see my daughters BOTH of them! This is not okay, I have to see her, I have to see her now! Take me to her!" She demanded crying, Robbin walked in with the baby in his arms he saw Regina was crying, "hey babe it's gonna be okay Scarlett is a little fighter she'll be fine..." He said trying to comfort his wife, he handed Madison to her just then Henry and Roland came back and they both got really excited "oh boys come meet you're baby sister Madison" Robbin told them and smiled. They both got closer to her "mommy she's beautiful" Roland said, "she is precious" Robbin said.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Roland asked , "yeah mom is something wrong?" Henry asked.

"It's okay you know you're other sister's name is Scarlett" Regina replied. Roland's eyes grew wilder and he asked with excitement "can we see her?" Whale looked at the little boy and said "you'll see her soon I promise now she's sleeping okay?" Regina wanted to see her daughter too and she knew that she'd go see her later with Robbin.

She'll be okay, she'll grow.

* * *

**So what do you guys think ?**

**Do you want to read more about the babies?**

**do you wanna know more about Scarlett ?**

**Please Review!**

**love yall and i hope you liked it**

**Soul Xoxx**


	4. Wait For Me

**Hey guys, **

**First of all thank you for your amazing reviews, **

**I'm always enjoying reading them 3**

**So here's another chapter,**

**I hope you all like it :)**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Wait For Me.**

* * *

One week later, Regina and Madison were free to go, but Scarlett was still in the incubator, and Regina just couldn't stop crying. She loved her girls so much, the thought of leaving one of them for the night was giving her chills. Whale said that Scarlett wasn't growing, she didn't want to eat or sleep she was crying a lot,and just when Regina was with her she managed to calm her down.

Before she recovered ,Regina was having a hard time walking or sitting or sleeping, that surgery took lots of energy and she needed a lot of help from everyone. She never needed help from anyone in anything before, she was a powerful queen, she never felt needy. She recovered really fast though and she was always around the babies, even when the NICU was closed or the baby nursery,she was there.

It was time to go home, Robbin held baby Madison while Regina went to see Scarlett before she was going home, Regina was gonna be in the hospital with her during the day and Robbin would be there with her till visiting time was over. Regina reached Scarlett's incubator and saw that her breathing tube was out she freaked out she yelled "nurse!" The nurse rushed to the incubator asking "what? Is everything okay?" Regina looked at her with a frown and said "where is my daughter's breathing tub? Why is it out if she can't breath on her own?"

"Oh we took it out, she is starting to breath on her own! She's eating and crying less" she smiled at Regina.

Regina was so happy, "Whale said that if she'll breath on her own for 48 hours you can take her home"

Her eyes grew wider, she opened the incubator and grabbed Scarlett's little finger, "mommy will be back in no time, stay strong my little warrior angel" Regina whispered.

"Hey babe" Robbin looked at Regina while playing with Madison's little fingers, "hii hun, hii mommy's little princess come here" she took the baby into her arms . "Are we good to go? You know they said that if Scarlett will breath on her own for 48 hours we can take her home!" Regina said in excitement."really? I'm so happy I can't wait to take her home!" Robbin replied, Regina nodded, then she looked at the little baby in her arms, she explored her daughter's beautiful blue eyes, just like her father's she thought. The twins weren't identical, Madison had blue eyes like Robbin's, Scarlett had brown eyes like Regina's, their faces were different, Scarlett looked a lot like Roland, Madison looked a lot like Regina, she laughed at the thought that not one of them looked like her husband, except from the fact that their hair color was really bright almost blonde and Robbin claimed it was his genes.

On their way home the baby slept In her car seat while holding onto her mother's finger like her life was depending on it. Regina just smiled and amazed by the little one's beauty, then Madison smiled in her sleep,Regina got thrilled and yelled "Rob she's smiling!" Robbin let out a laugh and said "it's a reflex hun it's gonna take time till she'll really smile"

Regina stuck her tongue out childlike at Robbin's statement, "too formal Mister" she warned him ,Robbin chuckled, she knew he was reading baby books so it hadn't surprised her at all.

They entered the house, Roland ran to his father's arms yelling "let me see let me see!", Regina laughed at her son's reaction "shh she's sleeping" she said. "Mom dad? are you here?" Henry yelled from upstairs, he ran towards them looking at his little sister with joy "hi there lil Maddie" he kissed her forehead, he turned to his mother "mom where's baby Scarlett?" He asked confused. "She's gonna stay in the hospital for a little bit longer, she needs to be stronger so she can come home" Regina answered hugging Henry almost crying at the thought that her other baby wasn't with them, but she knew she'd see her soon. "How about I'll make us some dinner?" The boys nodded, they all missed Regina's food, she went to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

"Boys dinner's ready" Regina said, then the baby started crying, Robbin tried to calm her down but she cried louder "come on baby I think it's dinner time for you too" Regina took her from Robbin's arms. After she fed the baby she put her in her crib next to Robbin,then she went to eat some dinner herself, hospital food was disgusting , she couldn't eat anything there, Robbin of course always brought her launches and helped her out but she missed home.

The kids were in bed, Regina and Robbin sat on the couch, the baby was in the crib next to them. Regina laid her head on Robbin's lap, he turned on the TV, while she thought about their little one, and if she was still breathing on her own, she couldn't close her eyes even though she was exhausted. Suddenly she panicked what if her daughter wasn't okay? What if something happened? She started thinking the worst, "Robbin I can't stay here, I can't think that she's there alone, what if something happened to her what if..."she started sobbing He stopped her and continued "they'll call us.. Gina do you wanna go there?" She nodded still crying, he was worried too but he believed she'd be fine. "Okay let me call Emma she'll take you and I'll stay here with the kids, don't worry hun" he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

Robbin reached his cellphone and dialed Emma she picked up "hey Robbin how are you guys doing?" She asked. "We're all fine, I told you about the little one right? Is there any chance you'd take Regina to the hospital for a little bit to see her please? Because she's really worried and I can't take her someone needs to stay in with the kids" he asked. "Yeah sure I'll be there in a few" she replied , "thank you for doing this I really appreciate it" he said. "You're very welcome I'm glad I can help, see you" then she hung up.

Robbin opened the door for Emma, she entered the house and saw Regina she never saw her like that before ,she was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt and Emma didn't know Regina had glasses,

"Hey Regina how are you?" She hugged her. "I'm okay, thank you for taking me Emma" Regina said.

They left the house, Robbin asked to bring her once visiting hours were over, because she used to stay there.

when they got to the hospital Regina walked fast to the NICU, she saw the nurses standing next to the counter "good evening" one of them said,Regina didn't even bother reply,

" I wanted to know how's my daughter doing, Scarlett Edwards" the nurse took her to see Scarlett while Emma went to the window to see the baby from there. "she's fine see" the nurse reassured Regina she finally took her breath,and opened the incubator she picked the baby into her arms, and went to the window where Emma stood to show her to Emma.

Emma smiled, and said "very cute I can see why you guys are saying that she looks like little Roland, wow!" Regina led out a laugh.

**Two hours later...**

Emma got Regina home, she asked her to stay for coffee and Emma agreed, they walked inside, Robbin was watching TV he was waiting for her to get back, "hey how is she ?" He asked . "She's good" Regina answered with a smile,Emma took a seat on the couch and said "she's such a cutie, they both are so blonde though" . Robbin laughed "I think I might have something to do with that". Regina just nodded with a "dream on" look, he chuckled at her expression.

After Emma left , Regina fell asleep on the couch, she was so tired, Robbin didn't want to wake her but he had to so she could sleep in a comfortable bed, "babe, wake up let's get you to bed" Regina rubbed her eyes and asked "where's Maddie?" He helped her up "she's upstairs come on.."

**2 am**

Maddison started crying and according to their arrangement ,it was Robbin's turn to wake up but he was asleep, she hit him with her hand so he'd wake up "get up your turn!" She said. Robbin jumped he ran to the crib and pick Maddie up, but she didn't stop crying, he rocked her tried to make her stop but she scream like she was in pain."uhh daddy knows what's wrong! we need to change your diaper"

He changed her diaper and brought her to their bed, he put her really close to Regina,she made cute sounds that made Regina open her eyes and smile, it was adorable to Robbin's eyes he was fascinated by his little girl, the baby was wide awake, "Hey baby" Regina grabbed her little finger, Maddison started crying again, Robbin said "Great now I'm gonna bring my earplugs" she kept crying liked she wanted to tell her something "is your tummy hurt" Regina rubbed her stomach she kept looking at her, and she slowly calmed she turned to Robbin "Watch it Edwards or I'll turn you into a scarecrow!" Robbin chuckled, sometimes his wife couldn't control her sassiness but he loved it, he loved her so much that he couldn't describe the joy she and their kids brought to his life.

When Maddison fell asleep she picked her up and cradled her in her arms, _this cuteness is gonna be the end of me_, she thought. She put the baby back in her crib and covered her with blankets, it was really cold, Regina was scared Maddie would catch something after all Whale told her about the importance of keeping the radiator on, and keeping the babies warm all the time, especially in StoryBrooke it was cold almost all the time.

**4 am**

Maddison was screaming and it was Regina's turn, she woke up real fast and walked towards the crib rubbing her eyes and saying "mommy's coming princess" she took the baby, she knew her daughter was hungry, she went back to their bedroom and saw that Robbin was awake rubbing his eyes as well, "hey I thought it was my turn" he said, "we'll it's four now so it's feeding time, it's my turn go back to sleep" she reassured him. He laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep, she just laughed because he was so tired. She thank god for Robbin he helped her so much and she couldn't do it without him, he was so devoted to her and to the kids she just loved him so much.

**6 am**

Regina woke up to the sound of the little one that was between her and Robbin, Robbin was probably tired of taking her back to her crib, she was pissed at him , she told him not to leave her there because she needed to get use to sleeping in her own bed.

She wanted to get to the hospital to see her other baby girl,but she couldn't drive she was still in pain and Whale told her to avoid driving till he'd declare her. She hoped Scarlett was still breathing on her own, because it was time for her to come home, then again she was worrying, what if she wasn't okay? What if something happened to her!? She woke Robbin, "hey babe are you okay?" He asked her because she scared him, she had tears in her eyes, and she started breathing really fast.

"Something is happening Robbin I can feel it!" She yelled.

Then the phone rang, unknown

call Regina knew it was the hospital. She picked up in an instant, the nurse on the other side could barley speak she was still scared after all she was speaking to the former Evil Queen "Mrs Edwards, you need to come to the hospital Scarlett has a really high fever and we put the breathing tube back , we're afraid it's some kind of a rare lung infection"

"God" was all she could say.

* * *

**So what do you guys think ? **

**please send me your thoughts, i'm always happy to read them all :)**

**love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	5. She's Frozen

**Hey guys,**

**thanks for all of your lovely reviews,**

**I read that some of your are curious about the baby situation, **

**actually I had this idea, the Frozen story is involved in it...you're gonna have to read it though,**

**no spoilers :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this one, I know it's not too long, **

**so i'll try to update as soon as I can:D **

**I don't own OUAT!**

**She's Frozen.**

* * *

"Wait Regina you can't go out there on your own it's pouring! I'll drive you we'll go together just wait till Emma gets here!" Robbin yelled he called Emma right after Regina talked to the nurse and asked her to come didn't listen she put her coat on and opened the door, luckily Emma stood out there with an umbrella "I was just about to knock" she said. Regina didn't even say _hi_ she just took the car keys and went outside towards the car, she was upset, why is her daughter sick again?

Robbin ran to the car, and started driving fast, he was worried, he needed his family to be okay.

Regina was in pain her wound hurt, but she didn't even care she knew it would go away because she had this pain before, all she wanted was to see her daughter and find out what was going on with her, she cried, Robbin reassured her he was there with a gentle touch on her shoulder, the tears didn't stop though.

The minuet Robbin stopped the car she ran to the hospital, she ran to the NICU still feeling the pain, it was stronger as she got closer to the incubator, her little girl was so vulnerable, she was pale, Robbin was by her side with Dr Whale , "Mr and Mrs Edwards we tried to stabilized her, we can't keep her warm, at first she was warm but now she's cold as ice if her temperature will go down more.. It's not good"

"What is doing this to her?" Regina asked. Whale didn't know what to say, they did some tests but nothing came up, "we don't know what's causing her to be sick all the time..." he tried to explain but Robbin interpreted,"what do you mean you don't know!?".

"there's no medical explanation to what's happening to your daughter, all the tests we did showed nothing, like everything is normal" he replied.

Suddenly Whale thought of the unreasonable cause ,"Wait, there's no medical explanation,maybe there's a magical explanation".

"But who would do this to a week old baby?" Regina asked.

"Shall I remind you that you were the Evil Queen and that character had her enemies" Whale answered.

"If I'll get my hands on whoever is doing this to my baby I'll make him suffer like he never experienced before!" She was pissed, whoever wanted to get revenge should have come to her, this wasn't the way.

Whale turned to Regina and said:

"Regina there is a method called the kangaroo care, it could help stabilized her more, you hold the baby close so your skin contacts hers, for couple of hours. It'll help with the baby's temperature"

She didn't even hesitate she took the baby from the incubator and held her close to her chest she covered her with the warm blanket, she looked at her little baby, "don't worry Scarlett, mama will find the person who's doing this to you!"

* * *

Robbin was wandering around the hospital, he was looking for someone suspicious, he tried to find a new nurse or a new doctor, because it was obvious that whoever was doing that to his daughter was doing it from within the hospital.

He saw the nurse that was with his family from the start sitting next to the NICU counter , her name was Elsa, she was so kind to Regina, they trusted her, she was always close to the twins and Regina liked her. _Maybe it's her? But why? Why would she do it? Why would anyone do it!?_ He decided that he'd go to the station to find out more information about the hospital's employees.

Regina called Emma to find out how she was doing with the kids "Emma, how is everybody?" She asked her. "They're alright, My mom is here too she came to help out, How's Scarlett?". "Listen something or someone is making my daughter sick, we don't know who it is but I'm afraid it's one of my enemies" she said, maybe she could help them out, "well Regina we'll find him ,whoever it is ,and he'll get the punishment he deserves!"

"Thank you Emma" the baby was crying in her arms "I have to go there are two bottles in the fridge for Maddie,we'll come home later bye" Emma said "bye" and hung up.

* * *

**2 hours later..**

It seemed like the baby's temperature was stabilizing, it worked, but Regina wouldn't stop holding the little one, she was scared to leave her alone, because she knew that,the person that was hurting her daughter was on the loose.

Robbin came in and sat next to Regina, she was sleepy still holding their daughter tight, he looked at her and said "Babe I was with Charming, we found out that the newest employee in this hospital is...is Elsa"

She took a deep breath "Elsa?" She asked, he just nodded. There was no way she was the one hurting her daughter, "but why? I don't remember doing anything to her!"

"Well Charming and Leroy are trying to find her apparently she filed an abdication letter three hours ago, she just left!"

Regina was shocked ,"Seriously!? Who's that Elsa!? She was with me throughout the birth and she helped me so much!"

He hugged his wife and kissed her forehead "don't worry I'll find her, I swear, she'll make it stop!"

Regina was angry, she couldn't help it but say, "I'll make her pay for hurting our baby! She's gonna be miserable when I'm done with her!"

She gave the baby to Robbin "stay here don't leave her for a second, I'll be back" she walked out Robbin tried to stop her "where are you going? Regina! You can't go out there alone" she turned to him and said "watch me!" And she ran.

It was snowing, So cold she felt like she's freezing, _what is happening here? The weather just changed?_ It looked like there was a storm coming, something felt wrong her wound was hurting her again,but it felt like it was... She looked down at her stomach and saw a blood stain on her coat , damn it's bleeding! she had to come back to the hospital, Whale told her that if she'd be over stressed or her body won't get the rest it needed ,it would happen, she tried to walk faster but her body couldn't handle it any longer, luckily Robbin ran after her leaving Scarlett with Whale, he promised he would stay by her side till Robbin would get Regina.

Just when she was about to collapse Robbin caught Regina and carried her back to the hospital,_ she damaged her wound she was over stressed, she was under way too much pressure_, and he didn't try to stop her, he felt like it was all his fault, like his world was crumbling apart because of him.

He didn't even hear what the doctor said he just put her on the gurney and held her hand, she was unconscious, "who's her doctor?" He asked, "Dr Whale he's with my daughter in the NICU" Robbin replied. "Nurse! Page Dr Whale now!" He demanded.

"Robbin" Regina whispered , "I'm here Gina it's okay, you're gonna be okay love",

"Scarlett ..don't leave her.. Alone" she managed to say then she passed out again.

* * *

_The cold reached to the Enchanted Forest from Arendelle, everyone were freezing, the winter had to be stopped. Regina didn't know what to do, she heard about a little girl that had power to freeze the entire world, she was freezing everything. _

_She also knew that if she won't stop it, her kingdom would be iced. This isn't good, I have to get to Arendelle. _

_Arendelle , there was no place that wasn't covered with snow, she walked towards the castle, she knew that girl would be there. All of the stories about that frozen princess, she was lost, everyone were afraid of her, no one gave her a chance to even explain her powers, she was scared of them, of what they thought of her, she was cursed. Regina though, wanted to tell her that she wasn't cursed, she was powerful and she could use that power, and take advantage of it. _

_"The queen she's in the north mountain, if you want to find her and help us bring summer back, you need to go there" that's what she was told about the girl, apparently she was a queen. _

_On her way to the north mountain she met Anna she followed Regina around claiming she was the queen's sister, she wanted to get to her too, Anna believed her sister could unfreeze everything and bring back the summer._

_When they reached the ice palace ,Regina was amazed,that place only proved how much potential that queen had. they met the queen , she was hiding her face hiding behind the palace walls,Regina was trying to convinced her but she refused to come back to Arendelle and wanted to be left alone. So Regina threatened her, she told her_

_"If you won't unfreeze the kingdoms I will CURSE your sister!" She took Anna's hand then the queen tried to stop her with a strike of ice, but it was useless against Regina's fire balls. "Please I'll do whatever you want just leave her alone" she said._

_"Unfreeze the kingdoms before we all freeze to death!" Regina demanded, "I'll try" the queen whispered . It didn't work, so Regina cursed Anna that she'd stay frozen forever, and nobody could undo it except Regina , she left the young queen brokenhearted, she begged her to undo the curse "please! Don't leave her like that!" and the fire the anger and hatred that was radiating from the queen's body melted the winter. _

_The queen swore to get her revenge _

_"I will make you pay for your what you've done!" Regina never saw her face though._

Regina woke up she was scared, that dream she just had, was a memory. 28 years ago, she met this girl, this queen,she never saw her face, but she knew that she was the source to all of this madness,

"The Ice Queen" she said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading,**

**please review and tell me what you think about where this is going :)**

**Soul Xoxx**


	6. Melting The Ice

**Hey guys,**

**thanx for the reading, I love all of your reviews,**

**So,when you finish reading, I want you to tell me what is your favorite sentence of this chapter,**

**I hope you like this one:)**

**Melting The Ice **

* * *

"The Ice Queen" she murmured,

Robbin was next to her bed holding her hand, he didn't understand what she was saying "hii my queen, how are you feeling?" He asked her,

her eyes were still closed she let out a sob and murmured again "the ice queen, she...she..."

"Hey hey babe it's okay, you're okay" he tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"No,no no! Scarlett!" She yelled, she couldn't open her eyes, "she's fine, Gina ,can you open your eyes for me?" He asked her. She tried so hard to open her eyes, she was exhausted, she tried to speak but it was like nobody could hear her, what is going on? "Please.." She cried "please,save her, the ice queen.."

Robbin couldn't understand her it was like she was dreaming, but she wasn't able to wake up, he decided to call Whale.

Whale entered the room, and saw Robbin was trying to soothe sleeping Regina, Robbin paged him saying Regina couldn't wake up, he checked her vitals and said "well her vitals shows that she's okay, I'm sure she'll wake up soon it's because of the anesthesia", Robbin just nodded and looked at his wife again, "please.. Help" Regina was crying again, "you see is this normal for a person who's waking up from an anesthesia? she woke up long time ago, something is happening to her" Robbin said. He didn't know anything about surgery or it's effects. "Robbin she'll be fine! Page me if she won't wake up in an hour". Whale knew it was the anesthesia.

_Darkness,Cold, alone, Regina felt like she was trapped helpless, she knew she was dreaming, she could feel Robbin sitting next to her bed, she tried to scream but nothing, she tried to call his name, but nothing. The place was empty, horrible, she tried to say something move her hands, but nothing. "Regina" she heard Robbin calling her name, so she ran towards the voice that kept saying her name, she reached nowhere, nothing, "please babe wake up" he said. She tried to open her eyes again, but everything felt numbed. _

"Please help" she cried again, Robbin couldn't bare the thought she was suffering, something was wrong.

She heard him saying "Scarlett she's fine, she needs her mama" her numbness was gone, she could feel her fingers and move them, "aouch" she said opening her eyes. Robbin saw his wife was waking up, he smiled, he missed those big beautiful brown eyes. "You're awake!" He hugged her and kissed her passionately. "Yes I am, did you leave Scarlett alone?i thought I told you not to leave her alone! she yelled. "She's fine, Whale is watching her..you scared me! I thought something was wrong because you kept crying for help in your sleep, you said something about an ice queen"

As he said "Ice queen" flashes ran through her mind.

"Elsa, she's the ice queen, she's doing that to our daughter and I know why!"

"28 years ago an eternal winter was coming to the Enchanted Forest, apparently there was a girl that had the power to freeze things with her hand, she was so powerful that she managed to freeze all the kingdoms. My palace and everyone were freezing to death slowly, I had to go and fix it"

Robbin interrupted "let me guess you only made it worse"

She let out a laugh and said "hushh you! let me tell the story.. "

"So I met her sister and she was on her way to find the girl, she came along with me (even though I didn't want her to come with me, she was sooo sooo sooo annoying),anyways we got there and that queen didn't want to unfreeze everything so I threatened to curse her sister, and that's what I did"

Robbin looked at her , he was confused "let me get this straight, you curse that powerful queen's sister and you thought there won't be any consequences?"

"Shut up thief you stole my heart and you didn't think there would be any consequences?" Robbin chuckled. "Perfect consequences though" she said, then he kissed her.

"She swore she'd get her revenge and here she is now hurting one of the most precious thing in my world, my week old baby!"

"Don't worry we'll get her!" He reassured her. But she snapped at him "You can't tell a mother not to worry without making her worry!"

He looked at her and said "Well Whale told me he's coming to see if he can release you tonight"

"I can't stay here, I need to go and find that Elsa" she tried to get up from the bed, but Robbin stopped her "you're not going anywhere, do you want to harm the stitches again?" He asked. She didn't Even bother to answer.

Whale walked in, he was happy to see Regina was fine , Robbin's imagination scared him. He reached the bored that was hanging on the end of the bed, and said "well well, what can I say Mr Edwards you were overreacting" Robbin chuckled "yeah what can I say I can't think that something could happen to my wife without overreacting" he looked at Regina, she was confused.

Whale talked loudly to himself trying to get Regina's attention;

"So Regina Edwards, what do I know, she just had a C section: a week ago actually... Oh..she just had twins, and I told her to rest, and take it easy and she was stressed and..." He was waiting for a confession , Regina smiled and said "alright alright I know what I did, and I won't do it again! Please let me go home, I need to protect my family.." Robbin interrupted "no no ,what you need Gina is rest!"

Whale turned to leave but Regina stopped him "Whale, how's Scarlett? " Whale turned to face them again and said "she's good actually ever since you did the kangaroo method with her it seemed to work, maybe if you'll do it more till tomorrow and she'll be that stable, I'll let you take her home". Regina smiled "okay I'll do it, and I also knew what you meant by me doing it more till tomorrow, you're not releasing me are you?" ,Whale nodded and got out of the room.

Regina looked back at Robbin and said,"Well Babe you have to go home and be with the kids I'll stay here till tomorrow hopefully he'll release us both"

"Yeah I think someone need to go and free Emma " he laughed, then he kissed her and headed towards the exit, Regina stopped him and said "I love you hun"

"I love you too baby, gather your strength so you both can come home" he replied.

* * *

Regina was in the NICU with Scarlett holding her close to her skin, Whale told her that if she'd feel any pain she should go back to her room. Regina didn't really care, nor feeling any pain because she was with her baby, she missed her other children, Henry, Roland and little Maddie. "Hey princess, you need to get better so we can go home tomorrow" she whispered, the baby's eyes were wide open, she was holding Regina's finger, Regina smiled.

Her phone rang she saw Robbin's name on the phone screen she smiled "well I didn't think you'd miss me that fast" she said , then she heard Roland crying in the background, her face turned soft,"we all are my queen.. shhh, it's okay, okay..." He tried to calm Roland down, Regina started worrying "what's going on?" She asked."it's Roland he's crying he wants you , and I think he's coming down with the flu" he passed the phone to Roland,

he sobbed "mommy"

"Hey Roro, I'll be home soon okay sweetie" he kept sobbing "no mama please come now" _aww what can I say?_ "But who's gonna stay with baby Scarlett? She needs someone to watch her"

"Baby Scarlett, is she coming home too?" _Yes I managed to change the subject_

"of course she's gonna come with mommy"

"Mommy?" He asked crying again

"Yes honey I'm still here "

"I don't feel good,my tummy hurts" _aww I love this little man so much_ she thought ,"you need to go to bed okay? Daddy will make you a bottle so your tummy won't hurt alright?" Yeah sometimes Roland still needed his bottle, though she wanted him to get used to sleeping without it but he needed it now that she wasn't there, "mommy?" He asked again, "yes Roro?" She replied. "Can I sleep in your bed when you get home?" _Awwwn_ she smiled at the little one's statement "of course now, goodnight my prince I love you so much" she said.

"Goodnight mama I love you too" he passed the phone back to his dad,

"Thanks babe for calming him down I thought I was going insane, Maddie was crying too and Roland didn't let me hold her.." Regina let out a laugh he was going crazy there without her over there" I'm coming home tomorrow, and don't worry about Roland I know my son, he just Wants me there" she kept laughing. He heard her laugh through the phone "Why are you laughing at me?" He asked, "oh I'm not laughing at you dear, I'm just amused that you can't managed without me" she replied. "I have a confession to make... I can never ever manage without you" he laughed. "Kisses I love you all good night " Regina said.

"I love you both so much! kisses to Scarlett"

* * *

Regina fell asleep on the couch in the NICU with Scarlett in her arms, a nurse came to wake her because they both needed rest, she touched Regina's arm and Regina jumped thinking

something was wrong "hey Mrs Edwards you should get back to your room" ,

"I'm okay here, thank you anyways" the nurse turned an left.

Scarlett made some noises, and opened her big brown eyes, both of the twins were so perfect! She kissed her little forehead, rocking her back to sleep.

* * *

Regina was sleeping when a hand touched her shoulder,

She opened her eyes and turned around to see,

"Elsa" she said.

* * *

**Sooo? do you like it?**

**please leave a review , and Don't forget your favorite sentence:D**

**Soul xoxx**


	7. The Ice Imp

**Hey guys i'm sorry for the late update i'm in CA for the summer vacation,**

**and I didn't have the chance to update because I didn't have any wifi.**

**So, i'm glad you liked the Frozen involvement,**

**I hope you'll like this one, **

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

**The Ice Imp. **

* * *

Oh god, there she was standing right in front of Regina,_ that little b.. Damn it!_ Regina was so angry, this wasn't fair, what was she suppose to say to do? "You... You, get the hell away from my daughter!" She said ,"uhh no I'm not gonna do that, you know Regina,you're keeping her alive, your skin protects her with your magic, once you'll put her back in the incubator she'll freeze again but this time it will be forever and I'm not gonna break it" Regina stopped her "shut up you witch undo whatever you did to her now or I'll melt you to the ground", Elsa let out a laugh "you're calling me a witch? What about _you_? _you_ cursed an entire kingdom to come live here in this realm because you wanted to make Snow White suffer,_ You_ cursed my sister so I did the exact same thing to your daughter it is time for you to feel what I've been feeling for more than two descends it is time for_ you_ to pay the consequences of your actions shall I go on?" Regina felt like she was gonna explode, but Scarlett was so close to her and she made her feel calm "you shall get out of here right now"  
Elsa took a step towards the baby and Regina protected and cradled her tight in her arms.

"So beautiful,She's perfect, shame she'll freeze forever and it will be _all_ her mother's fault!" Elsa said.  
"What do you want you ice imp?" Regina asked furiously. "Isn't it obvious? I came for Anna, what can I do to break this curse you casted 28 years ago?"  
"I don't know! I thought she was fine I thought you'd understand that all she needed was actually an act of a true love " Regina said. "Yeah I tried that, but it didn't work ,you know why? Because you said that you are the only one who could break that curse" she explained "Anna is stuck frozen without a breath and you're sitting here having your happy ending, I swore I'd get my revenge, and here _I am_!" Elsa smiled.

Regina looked at her baby and then back at Elsa and said, "Why are you hurting her? She's an innocent baby who's just arrived to this world!This is so low even for someone that wants revenge!" Elsa laughed again "yeah dear it is low, it is low for you, you hurt an innocent child too she was just 13 years old, she never got to do anything and you came and cursed her! Break your curse I'll break mine"

"And why should I trust you?" Regina Asked , "well dear you can't trust me, but you better break that curse otherwise your baby won't have any chance of surviving at all" Elsa's words tore Regina apart _how could she say that?_ Regina felt responsible for making her a villain, she couldn't believe she used to be like that, she wanted to kill Snow's baby when she was born , and if Regina would've done that Henry wouldn't even be here and she'd always be miserable just like Cora told her in her dreams back then. _That's it!_ Cora coming to her in her dreams, she tried to warn her, warn her from Elsa that wanted to ruin her happy ending and make her miserable! Regina would never let that happen, she'd protect her children and sacrifice everything for them, because she wasn't a villain, not anymore! She looked at Scarlett who was sleeping in her arms and then she looked up and saw that Elsa disappeared. she started crying,Crying for everything she had done to people and took away their lives, crying for the hate she had towards that Elsa, crying for the pain she was feeling deep down within her soul,but it was time to stop all the madness and be a hero again, save her daughter from that horrible curse, save her family from an enteral pain and suffering. She had to break that curse!

Regina had to call Robbin, she was scared, frightened Regina never felt that vulnerable before, she dialed his number and he picked up, "is everything alright" he panicked. "Elsa, she was here.." She started sobbing "she warned me that if I won't break her sister's curse she won't break Scarlett's curse, and our daughter won't survive" now she was crying, "I can't stay here, we can't! She said that if I'll put her back in the incubator nothing would be able to save her she said my magic protects her". Robbin felt the sadness in his wife's voice,  
"Don't put her back in the incubator Babe let me call Whale I'll ask him to discharge you and the baby" he replied.  
"God ,Robbin I don't know what to do" she cried.

"It's okay my queen I promise everything will be fine"

He reassured her.

"How do you know that? our baby is in danger, and you don't know what's gonna happen!"

"You're right I don't know what's gonna happen but I do know you will never give up till you'll find a solution, I know we're strong and we're gonna get pass this I swear!" He promised her, his voice made her feel calmer.  
"Let me call Whale and I'll let you know" she nodded tried to wipe away some tears and said "alright".

* * *

The phone rang it was Robbin, she picked up and he said "okay, Whale is on his way to the hospital he'll check the baby and you, and if you're good to go he'll discharge you, but hun we have to ask Gold for a protection spell from that curse so you won't have to hold her just till we find a permeant solution to Elsa".  
_Of course Gold, he can help!_! She thought ,"you're right, we'll do it first thing in the morning"

Whale was checking the baby, and Regina was frightened to let her out of her arms, so she touched forehead till Whale finished, "okay she's fine medically, you just need to keep her warm, keep the radiator on just like I told you, you understand? Let you're husband know to come pick you up early"  
Regina nodded, "of course!".  
He turned to leave but then he remembered "and Mrs Edwards?" He asked,

"yeah?"

"Try to take it easy this time" he smiled,  
"I promise!".

* * *

Wow it was cold, Regina told Robbin to turn on the heat in the car before she'd get out of the hospital with her, Robbin was on his way to the hospital with a protecting potion from Rumple, Henry and Roland were back home, Roland was not feeling very well and Regina believed it was nothing.

Regina went outside towards the car with the baby in her arms,"hey babe" he kissed her, she handed Robbin the diaper bag and settled the carseat next to her, she sat between the babies Maddie was on the right and Scarlett on the left. Finally! Both of them are with her. "Hii my little Maddie" she kissed the baby's forehead. He gave her the protecting potion , "Here's the potion". She took it and put it on Scarlett's pacifier and gave it to her, it worked she saw the magical affection immediately, though Gold said it would only last for 3 days, they had to find a way to break that curse.

"Boys" she called as Robbin closed the door, Roland ran towards Regina Henry was eating in the kitchen, he yelled "hii", Roland hugged her tight not wanting to let go, she smiled and kissed his temples "hey mama's little prince" she whispered, he started sobbing on her shoulder "what's wrong?" She asked him.  
"I missed you mommy" she looked at him in a total awn "I've missed you too my little man" he hugged her again. Robbin was smiling holding Scarlett in his arms,  
"you promise you never leave" Roland said with a yawn he was exhausted he just needed her reassurance that she'd stay "I won't leave" she replied.  
"Good because I'm tired" he tilted his head, maybe Robbin was right, maybe he was coming down with some virus or the flu. She took him to the living room he just put his head on her lap she covered him with a blanket, he held the edge of her shirt tightly, in the minute she settled down he fell asleep.

Robbin entered the living room a bit after her and was surprised to see Roland finally fell asleep:"Wow that was fast, do you know what he did to me last night? He didn't want to sleep, he kept crying when it was time for bed , I thought I was loosing my mind!", She let out a laugh ,"see I told you I can't manage without you" he said.  
"So you didn't slept much?" She asked still laughing, "go get some rest I'll be here with the kids" she reassured him. Robbin went to their bedroom to try get some sleep, Regina was watching TV petting Roland's head, then Scarlett was crying she needed to take her, so she slowly put Roland's head on the pillow and turned to take the baby.

Roland jumped, not feeling his mommy petting his head and sitting next to him, he was scared "mommy" he went looking for her "mommy" he yelled again, as the tears started streaming down his eyes.

She heard Roland calling her, she finished changing Scarlett's diaper and put her back in the crib, then she ran down the stairs didn't want to startle her son, she picked him up "it's okay I'm here, I didn't go anywhere" she said kissing his forehead, he is warm she thought as she felt his head with her hand, "Roland are you feeling okay sweetie?" She asked, he didn't answer just put his head on her shoulder. She walked with him to the kitchen and took the thermometer from the cabin, "here let mommy check your temperature" she waited for the thermometer beep, "102.2"  
_Ok he has a fever, alright I guess I was wrong this time_. He laid his head on her shoulder again, needed her comfort,_ he's so adorable_ , she put him on the counter and took the Medicine from the fridge, "this will help " she brought him the medicine just when Robbin entered the kitchen "what's going on?" He asked worrying about the little boy "he's just not feeling well"

"Whale said rest and the first thing you do is to hold your three year old?" He whispered to her ear. She snapped at him "My three year old needs me now.. I'm okay I'm feeling just fine!" She lifted Roland from the counter and he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his hands around her neck, trying to close his eyes, Robbin got close to her and turned to the little boy "Roland can you tell me what hurts?" He asked, but Roland didn't answer, then Robbin explained "see we can't do anything if we won't know what hurts"

"He just need some rest" Regina said. "Yeah I know someone that needs rest too and she's standing right in front of me..." He wanted to continue but she couldn't take it anymore ,_Oh he's getting on my nerves_ she didn't let him say another word "save it Robbin!"  
"Alright don't, but I warned you"!  
She knew he wouldn't let that go even though he said it.

She took Roland back to the living room,Henry was playing his video games, while Robbin came in with some hot chocolate for the four of them, Regina sat on the couch suddenly an idea came up to her mind ,  
"I know how to break this curse" she said.

* * *

**Oh, how do you think she can break this curse?**

**Please, please review your thoughts I always love reading them! :D**


End file.
